


The Dye Incident

by TheLadyOfFangorn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alec Hardison In Fear For His Life, Copious Amounts of Crack, Crack, Eliot On The Warpath, Gen, Grumpy Homicidal Duck Eliot, Hiding In Pantries, Multi, Parker And Windows, Silly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfFangorn/pseuds/TheLadyOfFangorn
Summary: Hardison and Parker are trying to escape Eliot's ire after a prank that may have been a little overboard...after all, we all know how much Eliot likes his hair.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	The Dye Incident

“HARDISON! PARKER! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!” came the bellow.   
The thief and the hacker shared a momentary glance before scattering- Parker to her vents and Hardison to the kitchen, in hopes the pantry was large enough to fit one very scared hacker. They had known this was coming, and it had just been a matter of time before their little plan blew up in their faces.   
Speaking of blowing up…  
Just as Alec pulled the door to the pantry shut in front of him (he would never again complain about how big a space Eliot had demanded the cabinet take up), he saw the reason for the mortal danger he was currently in.   
Eliot Spencer.   
With pink hair.   
The hitter stalked through the common area and the dining room, looking for all the world like a big cat in search of its prey- if the cat in question happened to have shockingly-pink fur.   
He was holding a plaid button-down menacingly. Alec hadn’t known until that very moment that a shirt could inspire so much fear in a person.   
“I’m gonna friggin’ kill both of you!” Eliot growled. He was opening cabinets now, checking in spaces and under the table. “Y’all are gonna regret this! Your ancestors are gonna be shaking in fear when I get done with ya!”  
Oh shit. Through the little crack between the pantry door and the wall, Hardison could see that Eliot had finished rooting through the rest of the kitchen and was now standing in front of the pantry. The pantry where Hardison was hiding. Where Hardison was hiding and quaking in terror. Suddenly this little prank to get Eliot to lighten up didn’t seem like such a good idea- his Nana had always said hindsight was 20/20.   
A little half-smirk was on the hitter’s face as he reached for the pantry door. “I can hear you panting and I know that’s not Parker in there…come on out.”  
Just as Eliot pulled the door open, a shriek came from the window behind him. Hardison cracked one eye, pausing his prayers for his life to see who he had to thank for distracting Eliot. It was Parker! Bless that girl, she always knew the perfect moment to swing in and save his ass.   
Their thief was currently cackling like a maniac, bouncing off furniture and walls to escape Eliot’s pursuit.   
Alec took the opportunity to slip out of the pantry while Eliot was distracted. If he timed it right, he might be able to make it to the hallway and down to the pub, where there would be less chance of Eliot actually killing him- witnesses were always messy. As he ran down the stairs, he couldn’t help laughing. Even though Eliot might maim him, he was having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! If you want to hmu on tumblr and scream about these beautiful people, I'm @theladyoffangorn   
> This is my second work in this fandom! Hopefully the next fic will be a whumpy one...we shall see!   
> Go drink some water. You are loved! <3


End file.
